Nadeshiko is Real?
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: On Amu's death date, Tadase finds out Nadeshiko is real! They both like each other, a lot. Enough to start dating! But who is Hinamori Akifumi who just shows at of nowhere? Discontinued, may re-write.
1. Nadeshiko is Real!

**Tadase: Why are you making another story? You haven't finished the first one yet.**

**Me: I forget easily, so I need to write it down. I had a notebook, but I lost it.**

**Kiseki: Loser.**

**Me: Hey! And after I made you guys the star! I still have shugo charas and more power than you, prince!**

**Tadase: I'm no prince! *Evil laugh***

**Me: *Sigh* I don't care. I do not own anything here except the idea of this fanfiction.**

(Tadase POV)

I hold a bouquet of red roses. It was her favorite. Amu. She died in a car crash a day ago. It was a month after the last fight with Easter. Her chara eggs lay next to the grave. I really do miss her. When the funeral was over, I went home. Beep. I got a text from, Nadeshiko? But I put him down as Nagihiko. Why would he use third person? I went to the royal garden anyways because it seems important. When I got in, I was so confused. There was Nagihiko AND Nadeshiko. How is that possible? "Hello Hotori-kun. This is my lost sister, Fujisaki Nadeshiko." This is too confusing.

"Chara change!" Oh no! "Hello Nadeshiko. May I call you that?" She nods and I kiss her hand. She turns red, just like Amu. "Well," Fujisaki says. "I'm going on a I mean, I'm going to see Rima." Nadeshiko smirks. "Since when do you call her Rima?" Fujisaki blushes. He never does that. Then he runs out. It's that part when Nadeshiko gets really close that makes my life change.

**Me: Done!**

**Nadeshiko: That was so short!**

**Me: My cousin was here all day and wouldn't shut up! So sorry!**

**Nadeshiko: But still…**

**Me: That's it! I'm changing your part!**

**Nadeshiko: But…**

**Nadeshiko's real chara: R&R! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	2. Who is Akifumi?

**Me: Hi! I bored since there's a black out so I decided to add to this chapter. I'm too lazy for conversation so Nadeshiko's mystery chara, if you please.**

**Nade's chara: Yes ma'am. 1. I don't talk or act like Temari. 2. DISCLAIMER: Lazy ass here does not own Shugo Chara, it's characters, a nice house, money, are any charas.**

**Me: Hey! I have 1.**

**Nade's Chara: But you never talk about her.**

**Me: I need to start. So...**

**Both: Enjoy!**

(Tadase's POV)

It's been a year since Amu's death. Nadeshiko and I go to the memorial. Kiseki was the only one who brought flowers, I'm guessing for Miki. I wonder why he won't get along with Rei (Nade's chara, she was born for Nade's wish to be a free spirit). It's like he knows something. Then, Nade had to go home for dance practice. I was sadder about that then about Amu's memorial, so I decided to go home. But there was one thing. A green haired girl with a hoodie and sunglasses at Amu's memorial seemed jealous of Nadeshiko and mad when I left. She decided to follow me but I ignored her completely. Well I tried to, but Kiseki chara changed with me, forcing me to go. He also passed me a single red rose. I wonder why? When we got to the corner, Kiseki undid the chara change and went off to a corner with his bouquet of roses and a box filled with artsy things. The girl takes down her hoodie, takes off her sunglasses, and pulled off her wig.

"Hello, Hotori Tadase."

**Rei: You're done!? That's only about 300 words!**

**Me: Chill. I was trying to keep the suspense, make extra words, eat food, piss you off, and annoy viewers a bit.**

**Rei: What?!**

**Me: XD Let's continue!"**

_31 words ago…_

"_Hello, Hotori Tadase."_

(Still Tadase's Pov)

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She/he looks like a boy version of Amu. He looks more like a boy and sounds more like a boy than Fujisaki and me put together so i'm pretty sure it's not her.

"I don't look like Hinamori Amu? Funny, cause I'm her twin brother. "I'm Hinamori Akifumi." Strange. Akifumi means bright history (Not kidding). I wonder what his history was. "I got lost in the US." He said as if he read my mind.

"I don't believe you," I said calmly. "You believe Fujisaki-san." That's true, but I still don't trust him. "If you want to prove it, stand next to her!" Hinamori-kun/Hinamori-san (BTW kun= boy last name and first and san= girl last name. I love how on TV shows they call boys girls. Chan=girl first name). He goes on fire. That's the time I realize what I said. "Katsuo!" Katsuo was like a boy version of Ran. He even had a heart pin! One thing though, he was very violent. I learned that during his first chara change. He knew how to hurt me inside and out, it was creepy. "Sorry!" Hinamori-kun said when the chara change was over. "No problem, Hinamori-kun." He seemed pretty pissed. Then he smiled and gave me a huge pat on the back and said, "Dude, it's Akifumi, got it? Anyways, come out here gang!" 3 more chara came (They all resemble Miki, Suu, and Dia so listen at the details). Their names were Aya, Makato, and Kira. Aya was the artistic, blue spade. Makato was the sweet, sincere, green clover. Kira was the sweet, radiant, yellow diamond. They were like Amu's charas. I have an idea. "By any chance, do you have the humpty lock?" He nods. "Follow me for a second." He follows me to the royal garden. "Are you going…" Akifumi-kun answered before I could finish. "Yes, I'm going to go to Seiyo and I'll be the joker. Well, see you tomorrow!"

(Ikuto POV)

I wonder why the dumpty key is glowing?

"Ikuto –nya. What's happening, -nya?" I look at Yoru.

"Like I'd know. Amu is gone." Even though I said that, I decide to go to the Hinamori house hold.

**Me: Okay, people wrote some mean stuff and I have management issues so if you have any suggestions, be nicer or my computer may break -_- R&R. No mean comment please. **


	3. Welcome to School!

**Me: I'm really excited so while I play, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Kim-san does not own shugo chara or its characters.**

_(Last chapter)_

_"Like I know. Amu is gone." Even though I said that, I decide to go to the Hinamori house hold._

(Akifumi's POV)

I lay on the bed.

"I don't want to go to school" I mumble.

"Akifumi-kum…" I cut Katsuo off. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me…" I didn't notice a certain perverted neko climb to my window.

"Amu?"

(Tadase POV)

"Hello, minna! Today, we have a new student. His name is Hinamori Akifumi and he'll be our new Joker."

"Hinamori?" Rima asked. "Yes, Amu-chan's twin."

"How do we know it's not Amu-chan?" Nade asks, clearly nervous. "Amu-chan is dead so he is real. Crossdressing into a boy is harder because, body parts." Everyone but Nade and I look sad. It's a good thing Yaya was still in elementary or she'll be screaming.

"Are you sure?" asked Nagihiko. "I've crossdressed before and it was very convincible." That was true. "We're in high school so if he was a she, he'd have, you know, breast and …"

"And the proof is right here." We all turn to see Akifumi-kun. Like Amu, he changed his outfit. He kept his tie undone and just hanging there, around his neck. His jacket was tied around his waist and he wore a hat which, technically, was against the rules. "Yo! I'm Hinamori Akifumi!" He greeted. Then, everyone else greeted themselves. We are called the Protectors and there are 8 people in our group. 4 girls and 4 boys. The 5 new people are Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Tan Maylin, Tae Hyorin, Hinamori Akifumi, and Kato Syaoran (Give me credit for the names. Origin, in order: Japan, China, Korea, Japan, and Japan.) You know Nade's and Akifumi-kun's charas already. Tan-san's chara's name is Li and Li is her wish to be a beautiful, shining model (Hehe. Tan-san. I'm so childish). Tae-san's chara's name is Heejung and Heejung is her wish to be more responsible, practical, patient, and strong. Kato-kun's chara's name is Kou and Kou is his wish to bring peace and make the world kinder. The old people are Fujisaki-kun with Rhythm and Temari, Mashiro-san with KusuKusu, and Kiseki and I. Nade went up to observe Akifumi-kun.

"Take your shirt off and prove you're a boy!" She said. A grin popped on his face. "Then the other dudes take off their shirts. I'll be back in sec." I didn't like were this was going.

(Akifumi's POV)

I made sure we were out of plain sight.

"Okay, Ran, chara change!" She nods.

"Hoppu, steppe, jumpu!" We jump high up. I haven't done this in a year!

"Amu-chan, was it a good idea to tell Ikuto your secret?" Miki asks. I think for a while. "It's fine. He may be a perv, but he can keep his mouth closed. Do you think it was a good idea to tell Kiseki?" Miki blushes and nods. "Ran, stop here, I have a better idea. Suu and Dia, you think you can get Nozomi?" They both nod. "Miki, can you design 7 dresses?" She nods too. A few minutes later, Suu and Dia come back with Nozomi and Miki finished making the dresses. I whisper something into Nozomi's ear.

"You got it. Wish, come, true!"

(Rima's POV)

Nadeshiko-chan somehow got all the guys to take their shirts off and I blush. "OMG! Nagi is so hot! He even has a six pack!" I think as I take a picture of every boy. I wish I knew if he likes me or not. That second, Hinamori-kun came in.

"Well, prove you're a boy!" Nadeshiko-chan said eagerly. I thought she likes Tadase.

"Fine then." He took off his shirt and it turned out he was a boy. Why does everybody but Tadase have a six pack? It's funny because he had little baby fat. "Well, while I went to the, umm…, bathroom, I thought the girls may like these dresses. They used to belong to Amu. Why don't you guys try them on?" He says as he passes each of us a dress. I didn't believe him but everyone else went to the locker room so I did too. I put my dress on and look at the mirror. "What will Nagi think?" I wonder as I walk into the Protecter's base (Can you guys help me with a name?) to see all the guys except Hinamori-kun in a dress.

"I don't really care, I've crossdressed before," Nagi says trying to be cool. "I know," Hinamori-kun replies. "That's why I'm taking pictures of you guys and putting them on the school website." All the other boys blush and tries to take the phone but he chara changes with Katsuo and runs away. He's pretty cool.

(After school Hyorin's POV)

We were having another Protecter's meeting but the whole time I kept staring at Akifumi-kun. It's not that I like him or anything. Then I have an idea.

"Do you guys want to go to the fair this weekend?" Everyone immediately accepts except Akifumi-kun. Dammit!

"What time?" He asks. I have to get the right time. "How's 1?" He nods. Yes!

(Weekend still Hyorin's POV)

"Heejung, how's this outfit? Does it look like I don't care but still look nice?" She nods, obviously not caring. I roll my eyes, grab my bag, and go. Everyone was there already so I pass them their tickets. We paired up. I'm with Akifumi. Eek! We went on so many roller coasters. Who knew we both love rollercoasters, super spinning teacups, and the swings!?

"Hey, you wanna get some food?" My eyes sparkle. "Yes, yes, YES!" Shoot, I'm embarrassing myself. He laughs. "Sure, it's on me." I shake my head. "If I let you pay, you'll become bankrupt."

I was so sad because it was time to go.

"See you at school!" I say as everybody leaves. Today was the best day ever!

(Akifumi's POV)

"That was fun. Hey, I'll be right back, I have to change. I suggest you guys do to."

(Amu's POV)

I dressed into my normal clothes (A.K.A. A skirt) and so did my charas. Our hair were the same size. Nozomi helped us disguise ourselves. She was here, too.

"Amu-chan, X-tamago!" Ran alerted.

"Miki!"

"Got it!" She said getting into her egg. "Watashi no kokoro, unrokku! Chara nari: Amulet Spade." Wow, I haven't done this in a while. "Colorful canvas!" The attack "misses" but it was just a distraction. "Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!"

"Amu?"

(Rima's POV a few minutes ago)

Shoot, I forgot my sweater. This day with Nagi was going perfect!

"Nagihiko-kun, I forgot my sweater. I'll be right back." I walk to the bench and grab my sweater.

"Rima-chan, X-tamago!" I nod. "Watashi no kokoro, unlock! Chara nari: Clown Drop!" I run to the egg when I hear, "Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" I rush over to see Amu-chan. Wait, Amu!?" What I didn't notice is that I said it out loud.

**Me: Yay me! I have so many words!**

**Rima: Yay me?**

**Me: I like The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. So what?**

**Rima: Whatever. R&R. I really don't care anymore.**

**Me: Somebody asked me what R&R means. If you don't know, it means read and review.**


	4. Sleepover!

**Me: Who's Nozomi?**

**Akifumi: You'll hear soon unless you ask in the reviews! **

**Me: Make sure it's private cause I want to write it once in the fanfiction.**

**Akifumi: How 'bout the disclaimer so we can start?**

**Me: Right, how 'bout the mysterious chara does it.**

**Nozomi: Hai! ****I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream does not own shugo chara or it's characters.**

(Last time)

"_Amu?"_

"Umm, this isn't what you think!" Amu/Akifumi terribly tries to cover up.

"Amu! It's you!" Rima yells as she runs over to her. "We all thought you were dead! Come on let's go show everybody!" Amu pulls away. "Rima, there's a reason I haven't gone back." She stops then thinks. "Can I at least come to your house?" Amu sweat. She didn't tell her mom , dad, or Ami about crossdressing. If she comes home as a boy with Rima, my dad will freak. But she missed my friends. Amu could sneak her in but then she'd know who she is. "Give me a second," Amu says and turns to her charas. "Should I tell her?" Amu whispers. After a few seconds of murmuring, they all agree. "Rima, let me go change for a second." You could tell she was confused. Well, if she's confused know, let's see what happens when Amu changes.

Rima wonders why Amu had to change. But she was still excited to see Amu after a whole year! When she came back, she was a he.

"YOU'RE A CROSSDRESSER!?" Rima yells. She/he nods. "How? I've seen you with your shirt off and in a female swimsuit!"

"Nozomi helped. She's like an embryo chara. Her bearer died but her dream to make everyone's wish come true was so strong that Nozomi has been living for more than 100 years." She stares at her/him. "So, what are you? A boy or a girl?" Rima asks. "Girl," she answers. "Hey, I live in a bigger house. Maybe all the protectors can have a sleepover there." Rims nods. "Who else knows your secret?" she asks. "And maybe Kukai, Utau, Yaya, and "Ikuto" can come. I heard Kairi was in town. Maybe he'll come." Amu/Akifumi nods and says, "Ikuto is the only other person who knows. Not even my parents know." Akifumi sneaks Rima into her house and goes to her parents.

"WHAT! AKIFUMI IS HAVING A GIRL OVER! THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! I'M, I'M, I'M RUNNING AWAY!" Akifumi's father yelled as he runs into the bathroom, again.

"Papa. Anyways, Akifumi, sure. Why not?" his mother said. "Papa" ran outside and ran miles. Weirder out, Rima awkwardly walks upstairs. Amu came, too. They both immediately went on their phones. Amu texted people invitations and Rima called her parents and warned the girls about Amu's father who is crazier than expected.

It was nighttime. Everyone came but Kairi said he was coming late. Amu really missed them all and Tadase, surprisingly, least of all. The horror movie they rented was boring so they decided to play truth or dare.

"Akifumi-kun, truth or dare?" Utau asks.

"Dare." There's a knock on the door. Utau whispers into Akifumi's ear. He puts his head down and rushes to the laundry. When he comes out, there's Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Hello, Tadase-kun, Ikuto-kun, Nagihko-kun, Kukai! Hello Syaoran-kun. I'm Hinamori Amu. Happy to meet you!" She says and kisses every boy on the cheek and Utau, even though she made this dare, Rima, and Nadeshiko was mad and jealous.

"Hina... Akifumi! How did you crossdress so fast and well!" Tadase exclaims.

"Yeah," Nagihiko agrees, "you're even faster than I am!"

"Hinamori, how did you get your charas to look like girls and why is your hair longer and why do you sound like a girl..." Kukai and the other boys kept piling her with questions she couldn't answer. Soon, she'll have to confess!

"Hey, don't forget the second part," Utau said. Phew! Utau saved Amu's but. She and Rima had been taping the whole thing. She makes a mental note to get them later. "Amu" opened the door.

"Joker," Kairi said (he doesn't know Amu's "dead"). "Amu" hugs Kairi and kisses him on the cheek and Kairi blushes.

"Hello, Kairi. I missed you!" she said with a big smile. In a few seconds, her smile turned into a frown.

"Now I feel gay. I'm gonna change." Kairi looked confused.

"We'll explain but we're playing truth or dare," Hyorin said. "By the way, I'm Tae Hyorin." Everyone new introduced themselves.

"My real name is Hinamori Akifumi," He said after he changed. "Anyways, Tadase-kun, truth or dare?"

"Truth." What a baby.

"Hmm… If Amu was alive, would you date Nadeshiko-chan or Amu?" Tadase twitched.

"Me of course!" Nadeshiko said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, Hyorin-chan, truth or dare?"

"Isn't it obvious? Tadase is the only baby who picks truth. Even Yaya picks dare. Dare."

"I dare you too ask the person you love out on a date and stay in a closet with that person and kiss him on the lips if he says yes and on the cheek if he says no because it is your dare." Wow, Nadeshiko is descriptive. Hyorin rolled her eyes.

"Akifumi-kun, will you go on a date with me?" Akifumi froze. Rima felt bad for "him"

"No thank you," he answered. Hyorin looked sad. "Not because I don't like you, it's because I'm dating … Rima!"

"WHAT!" Rima, Hyorin, and Nagihiko said at the same time but then Rima decided to play along.

"Yep, me and Aki!" She said. "Excuse me while I take to him!" They went into the bathroom. "What was that for?" Rima yelled.

"Gomen, Rima. But if it makes you feel any better, I can help you get Nagihko-kun." Rima shut up and shook on it.

Hyorin and Nagihiko looked pretty disappointed.

"Hey, Nagi! Are you okay with Akifumi dating Rima?" Hyorin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. "Hey, Tae-san, why aren't you using honorifics?" Hyorin shrugged.

"I was born in Korea. I guess it's a habit now." Rima and Akifumi came out from the bathroom, holding hands. Nagihiko baecame jealous. "Oh, Nagihiko-kun," Hyorin thought. "You were once master of lies but can't see these crossdresser. You can't find both of them."

"Anyways, Akifumi, can we sleep?" Hyorin asked. He nodded. "We are gonna have to share beds though," he replied. Hyorin with Nagi, Akifumi with Rima, Tadase with Nade, Kairi with Yaya, Kukai with Utau, Ikuto was on a bean bag chair, and Maylin with Syaoran. Rima and Nagihiko were red with jelousy. "Fools," Akifumi and Hyorin think. "Just plain, old, dumb fools."

** Me: I don't like it.**

**Nadeshiko: Then fix it!**

**Me: … Nah! **

**Rima: What's wrong with it?**

**Me: I dunno. Maybe cause I'm on crack.**

**Everybody: YOU ARE!**

**Me: I'm just copying what an annoying dude always says. Sheesh.**

**Rima: What kind of humor was that!**

**Me: (sweating) Bala-Balance!**

**Rima: (Clapping) Anyways, read and review!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Please write one good thing. I got 4 "it sucks" comments in one of my stories. My names not Stephanie! That's my old friend's name. Neither is it Mary-Sue! Yeah, I'm talking to you certain 4! 2 were questions and one was a suggestion so please write something nice. I'll actually take anything besides bad stuff.**


	5. Watashi no Kokoro, UNROKKU!

**Okee dokee. There's one thing I wanna do before I start. ANSWER REVIEWS! I got this from someone but I forgot this person's name so sorry persons.**

**To: ****Tamago: Ehh… That's not really what I meant. Whoops. By the way, I appreciate that you like it!**

**To: Guest: Oh. Err… A ****Mary Sue is used to describe a fictional character, usually female and especially in fanfic, whose implausible talents and likeableness weaken the story. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe heheheheheheheheheh. **

**Oh, and to those who said use less points of views, I used 2 so I hope that's better! Anyways… enjoy! Oh, right, I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

(Amu's POV)

I wake up with Ikuto in front of my face.

"Hello, my little strawberry." I squeal and start acting like a little kid.

"Stupid, hentai cat, pervert…" Ikuto put his finger to my mouth. "Shh, "Akifumi-kun", wanna go outside?" I was beat red and all I can do was nod.

We were both outside when he asked me why I crossdress. I didn't answer him because I didn't know what to say besides, "You do know Tada I mean Hotori-kun and Fujisaki-san are spying on us?" He nodded and smirked.

"Wanna trick 'em?" I nod excitedly as we

"Hey, where's the gay couple?" Nadeshiko asked Tadase.

"Nadeshiko, you can't judge them already." "Yeah, who are you to judge, perverted dancer," I said as Ikuto and I show ourselves. Nadeshiko looked super mad (excuse my terrible vocab). "You can't call me a pervert you gay, ass, dumb…" I put my finger to her mouth and she blushes. How cute, she reminds me of… me! That means, hehehehehe. "Hey, Nadeshiko-chan!" Her blush is now redder than her actual blood. "Come here, I have a secret to tell you." She leans in closer and I put my mouth to her ear and you know what happened? Bite! She was flushed and held her hand to her ear.

"Copier," I heard Ikuto murmur but I ignored him.

"H-h-hinamori-kun!" "Tch, your guys fault, kiddy king. Now time for a little bit of fun. Hehehe. Katsuo, chara change!" You could see the look in Tadase eyes.

"Tadase-kun, we have to fight back, CHARA CHANGE!" The cute little crown appears on his head and Tadase-kun started ranting on about being king. Yawn! Who knew he could beat someone by boring them to death? That's when "Aya" interrupts but that actually made me happy.

"You guys, X-eggs! And a whole lot of them! If I'm right, more than… 25! " The guys immediately chara nari. Nadeshiko chara naris into Free Flow. Her hair was let down, she wore a blue, denim cap, a plain red shirt, a black hoodie, blue sweats, and white sneakers. "You to, Hinamori-kun!" I shake my head. I can only transform as a girl. "I'm going to warn the others." I run to the bedroom. "HEY! YOU GUYS! X-EGG EMERGENCY!" I yell. They all chara nari. I sigh. I wish I could do that. Well, if you wanna know what the newbies looked like here it is: Hyorin chara naris into Kyōryokuna. Her hair was in a hair tie, she wore a white dress, a green tie, a black leather jacket, and green converse. Maylin chara naris into Shining Star. Her hair is curled, she wore a shiny, short, gold silk dress, a silver denim sweater with sequence, sunglasses, white high heel boots, and a lot of jewelries. Kato chara naris into White Dove and looks a hippie with the tie-die shirt, the dream-catcher naecklace, the dirty jeans with a peace sign on it, and white sneakers. Why do so many people have sneakers? Is it a thing now? Anyways, I chara change with Dia or "Kira" and we race down to the spot where dozens of X-eggs made a bunch of chaos. Almost immediately, I get shot with negative energy and thrown far away from the area.

"Dammit!" I mutter. "Katsuo, chara change!" He nods and a heart pin appears on my head. I land perfectly on my feet and decide to walk back instead of jumping back.

(Hyorin's POV)

"Positive Reinforcement!" I yell. About 10 were cleaned but now there are more than Ikuto produced a Death Rebel. Even Utau's Angel's Cradle didn't work.

"Peace poetry!" A magical white dove appears and purifies about 5 eggs. Yeah, that's helpful.

"Queen's waltz!" Rima and Nagihiko managed to purify 40 eggs. STILL NOT ENOUGH!

"If only Amu-chan were here," I heard Tadase mumble. I would have murdered him for complaining if that weren't such a good idea. "Yo, Tadase! I got an idea! Be right back!" I yell over all the racket. I run to the closest shopping mall. Heejung and I undo the chara change. I turn around and run to a boys' store. After buying a bunch of clothes, I ran to the direction Akifumi "flew" off to. At some point, I knock in to him.

I say, "Yo, Hinamori! The people over there need you to chara nari and clear those X-eggs." He shakes his head.

"I don't think I…" Before he could finish, I slap him with my hand and shake my head. "Yes, you can! You see, I got an idea but you'll need to chara nari!" "But I can't!" I roll my eyes and whisper into his yellow chara's ear and the chara nods.

"Amu no kokoro, anrokku!" she says. "Chara nari: Amulet Dia!" I grab a bag with a yellow and white outfit and pass it to Amu was it? "Change into this," I say. She grabs the bag and runs to the nearest restroom. When she came back, she was a he. He was wearing a white suit, a yellow dress shirt, yellow boots, and a white fedora with a yellow strap and the yellow diamond was on it. He also had left the microphone on, which was intended. The humpty lock was connected onto his tie with a magnet.

"This is great and all but how did you know?" I roll my eyes and explain.

_Flashback_

_Why does Amu and Rima act like they know each… Wait a minute. If I remember from what Rima told me, Nagi acted like he knew Amu. Amu is a crossdresser! Of course! Why else why would he have 4 chara, own the Humpty Lock, owns so many girl clothes, and crossdresses as fast as a speed devil! I'm not a dunce brain like everybody else. Now is my chance!_

_Flashback overs._

"HEY!" I heard Amu yell. "I'M NOT A DUNCE!" I hold my hand up.

"Yes, you are! Now go and pure those X-eggs!" She puts her hands up in defeat and flies away.

"Hyorin, you almost gave your secret away," Heejung says, getting out of her egg.

"I know, Heejung. I know."

**Me: Sorry it took so long!**

**Hyorin: No duh.**

**Dia: Don't blame her! She's writing 4 stories at the same time!**

**Me: Yeah! But that was stupid.**

**Amu: Am I gonna have to chara change like a super hero?**

**Me: *cocks head***

**Hyorin: Sigh. She means in secret, you dunce.**

**Me: Hey! And yes.**

**Heejung: Anyways, R&R!**

**Me: WAIT! I'm forcing myself to do this but if you wanna be in my new story, New Guardians, ****type a name, a chara, your gender, a description of what you and your chara looks like, and your dream! I need a boy and an evil dude. PLEASE, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, as you know, I, I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream, am discontinuing Nadeshiko is Real! Numero Uno! Lack of comments, favs, follows, views, etc. Dos! School. Tres! To off topic on what I originally wanted it to be. Cuatros! I reread this, it sucks :P I need to learn more on my writing. This story, though many of my other stories could use some fixing, is not good. I accidentally focused on one OC to make life easier. Also, everybody is OCC, out of character. Cinco! It is too rushed. Mmmhmm, WAY too rushed. So, I am very sorry. Oh, and I'm putting this up for adoption. Or I may rewrite it. In no circumstance will I continue it. Gomen, minna. PM me if ya want it, or review if you want me to rewrite it, and back off if you think ending this was a great choice. Well, bai bai. Again, sorry.**


End file.
